Detention
by Lil Padfoot17
Summary: Set in the Finding a Father universe, this tells the story of the twins’ first prank and detention…with Snape.


**Detention**

**By Lil Padfoot**

Summary: Set in the Finding a Father universe, this tells the story of the twins' first prank and detention…with Snape.

---------------------

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Lily anxiously as they walked down to Potions class.

"Positive," answered James. "Sirius and I worked it all out last night with the map dad gave us."

"Good, because I'd better not have spent a week perfecting that charm for you to screw it up," said Lily.

"It'll work, Lils, trust me," said James.

Lily scoffed. "The last time I trusted you, I ended up with green hair," she said.

"This won't be like that, I swear. Now act normal," said James as they reached the dungeon room where Potions was held. They set their bags down and leaned against the wall with the rest of the students waiting to be let in the classroom.

Several minutes later, the door opened and they all entered the classroom. James and Lily were quick to sit at the table nearest their grandfather's desk.

"Settle down everyone," said Professor Snape as he entered the room. James turned and grinned at Lily.

"Is there something amusing you'd like to share with the rest of us, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter is my father, sir," quipped James. Lily tried to contain her smile as the rest of the class tittered.

"Silence," said Snape. "Stay after class, Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir," said James with a smirk. Professor Snape ignored him and turned to the rest of the class.

"Today we will begin studying Befuddlement Draughts. The instructions and ingredients are on the board. Begin now."

James and Lily collected their ingredients from the store cupboard and started their potions, sneaking glances at their grandfather every so often.

"Why doesn't he sit down?" whispered James.

"I don't know," whispered Lily.

Just when they thought the whole plan would be a waste, Professor Snape took a seat at his desk. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Snape's skin turned gold and his hair red. Professor Snape didn't notice anything, but students glancing up at the board quickly took notice of Professor's Snape's change.

Several began snickering quietly behind their hands and whispers filled the room. James and Lily exchanged pleased grins.

"Silence," ordered Professor Snape. "Continue working on your potions."

Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing openly as she added another ingredient to her potion. James was having the same difficult, as were most of the other Gryffindors. The Slytherins were looking torn between loyalty to their Head of House and amusement at his predicament.

"What is the matter with all of you? Get to work!" snarled Professor Snape.

Finally, one of the Slytherins raised their hand.

"What?" snapped Snape.

"Well, sir, you might want to…want to look in a mirror," said the Slytherin quietly. Professor Snape waved his wand and conjured a mirror. His face turned a strange mustard-like color as he scowled at the mirror. He dropped it on his desk and turned to face the class with a menacing look upon his face.

"Which one of you did this?" asked Professor Snape. Silence filled the room as he looked around at the students. When no one answered him, he said, "Slytherins out." The Slytherins quickly collected their things and left the room.

"I know it was one of you. So, who wants to admit to this?" he said, pacing back and forth. He suddenly stopped right in front of the twins' desk and looked at them. "Was it you two?"

James looked away and Lily became seemingly engrossed in the jar of eels eyes on the table.

"It seems we have our culprits. Everyone else out," said Professor Snape. The Gryffindors exited as quickly as the Slytherins had, leaving James and Lily alone with the Potions Master.

When the last Gryffindor was out of the room, Professor Snape said, "Reverse this insanity now."

"Erm…we don't know how to. I've only learned the charm. We didn't have time to learn the countercharm," said Lily quietly.

Professor Snape closed his eyes and sighed. "You do realize your mother is going to find out about this? I'm going to have to put you both in detention, too."

"Please don't tell mum," pleaded James.

"She'll kill us!" said Lily.

"I'm afraid I have to," said Professor Snape gravely. "You may go now. Be back at six for your detention."

James and Lily collected their things and left the room. Outside, Lily smacked James.

"You said we wouldn't get caught! Mum is going to kill us!" she said.

"Well, we'll have to think of something better next time; something that we won't get caught doing," said James.

--------------------

At a quarter to six, the twins headed back down to the dungeons for their detention. The knocked on Professor Snape's classroom door at precisely six and were promptly let in.

"Good, you're on time," said Professor Snape. Both his hair and his skin had been returned to their proper color. "Tonight you will be scrubbing the cauldrons your classmates used during class today."

James and Lily brightened. That wasn't such a bad punishment.

"Without magic."

"That's not fair!" protested James.

"It's quite fair. After all, it took over an hour to undo your little prank," said Professor Snape. "The cleaning supplies are in that cupboard." He sat down at his desk and watched the twins work.

Several hours later, they were done with their task and went up to Professor Snape's desk.

"We're finished," said Lily.

Snape pushed the papers he was grading aside. "Good. You may return to your dormitories now and I hope you've learned your lesson."

As the duo headed towards the door, he added, "Don't get caught and you won't get detentions."

_Fin_


End file.
